Discovering James
by the furry little problem
Summary: Lily Evens hates James Potter but will that all change with a little help from Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: I dont own these characters so please dont sue me!**

**This is my firt ever fanfic on my own. please review when finished and tell me if you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 1**

'Oi Evans what are you doing next Hogsmeade weekend? Oh I forgot your going with me.' James Potter announced to the entire Newts Potions class as they waited for professor Slughorn in the corridor.

James Potter had been asking Lily Evans to go out with him since third year and thank to his marauders map of Hogwarts he knew exactly where she was in the school.

'Potter I think you must have lost the last of your brain cells when you fell of your broom during the last match.' Lily Evans retorted.

'At least I caught the snitch.'

It wasn't James' fault he fell and Lily knew that. After all she had screamed at him from the stadium when Malfoy had hit the bludger in his direction.

'Anyway I heard you were all upset while I was in the hospital wing. Did you miss me?' James pouted.

A few girls sighed. Everyone in the entire school was in love with James Potter the big Quidditch star, but not Lily. Potter was always so arrogant around her. He loved himself along with his fan club of marauders. Sirius Black, who had a different girl for every day of the week, Remus Lupin, he was very studious and not so much like James and Sirius. He had grey eyes and was very good looking. Out of all the marauders Lily liked him best. Then there was Peter Pettigrew, he tagged along and idealised James. Lily could never figure out why. All they ever did were pull pranks (that Lily secretly thought were funny).

'Don't flatter yourself Potter. Rictusempra.'

He rolled on the floor because he couldn't breathe from laughing. Lily smiled at her handy work as professor Slughorn trundled down the corridor. They all filed into the classroom as James broke free of the tickle charm.

'Miss Evans, Mr Potter I would like to speak to the both of you after class.'

'Oooooooooo!' The class chanted.

Lily scowled at James but he just winked at her.

'Ok! Settle down class. Alright, today we are going to make a Polyjuice potion.'

Lily went over to where she always sat with her two best friends, Dorcas Meadowes and Mary McDonald. Dorcas had dark brunette hair and dazzling blue eyes. Mary was tall and thin like a model. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes. All the guys were in love with her. Behind them in the back row sat the marauders.

Sirius passed Mary a note.

_Hey Sexy, Hows about you and your posse meet us t__onight and we can get it on in The Three Broomsticks?_

Mary passed the note on. Lily shook her head. 'You must be joking; I'm going no where with Potter.' She hissed

'Please Lily please' begged Mary.

'Fine but you can't leave me alone with him.'

Mary gave Lily her biggest smile and sent the note to Sirius, who winked. Lily knew that there was something going on between them but Mary would never give in to admitting it.

Class ended and as lily got up to leave through the door. She heard a voice.

'Ah yes lily, James I just wanted to congratulate you both on getting head boy and girl.' Slughorn beamed at them both.

Lily rolled her eyes.

'I hope to see you two at the next slug club party.'

He gestured towards the door. Lily and James practically ran for it before he could say anything else.

'Fat chance I'm going to another one of his parties.' James said with a smile.

Lily laughed despite herself. He beamed at her.

'So I'm glad you're coming tonight.' He hesitated a waiting Lily's response but none came.

They walked in silence to there common room. Lily was sick and tired of always having to fight with him. They entered through the portrait hole.

'Ill see you tonight then.' asked James hopefully. Lily nodded.

James sighed as he climbed the stair to the boy's dormitory.

_Will she ever like me?_ He thought.

**thanks for reading.Please review. Constructive criticism welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Please R & R.**

**Chapter 2**

They were due to meet the boys in five minutes at the statue of the one eyed witch on the third floor.

"Come on Lily for heavens sake. I thought you said you didn't like James Potter, so what's the big effort for?" Mary chortled.

"Just give me a minute" Lily shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"Don't tell me you're changing again" Sighed Dorcas.

Lily was running late she'd spent far too long trying to get her hair to lie nicely on her shoulders. Shed changed about seven times and had finally decided to wear her favourite dark jeans with a black lace top. But she still wasn't ready. She had to look stunning.

"You two go ahead I'll be right behind you." Before she'd even finished the sentence Dorcas and Mary had run for the way out like a couple of mad women. Lily laughed to herself. She loved those two they were absolutely crazy. They all looked out for each other. They knew her better then she did.

Lily looked at herself in a full length mirror. _I'll pass. _Sheran out the door and down the staircase towards the portrait hole. On her way she met Marlene McKinnon

"Hey lily. Where're you off to in such a hurry?" Marlene inquired

"Oh, I'm off to meet James." she said without thinking.

Marlene let out a shriek of delight. "Well it's about time you two got together. Everyone knows you were made for each other." She embraced lily tightly

Lily was speechless. Was it true, did everyone really think that? Lily couldn't even find the voice to say goodnight to Marlene.

Lily was captivated by what Marlene had said. Her and James. Never. It was ridiculous in lily's books. He was never really nice to her for one thing. He was always so cocky around her.

Lily was almost at the third corridor when she bumped into someone stumbling backwards.

"Sorry" said lily looking up to find none other then the evil face of Belitrix Black glaring at her. Lily drew a breath. _I'm in for it now. Of all the people I could have met I had to meet her._

Lily kicked herself.

She tried to brush past Belitrix who was with a group of Slytherins. Lily had no luck. They created a wall across the small corridor. She had no where to go with the group in front and Belitrix behind. Lily wasn't afraid she'd taken her on before and won. Compared to Lily, Belitrix was rubbish at charms. After all it was Lily's favourite subject.

Lily reached into her back pocket only to find it empty. "_Oh shit" _thought Lily. Panic began to sink in as Belitrix realised she was wand less.

She cackled. "Poor Lily Evans the little mudblood, defenceless." She let out a piercing laugh walking towards Lily.

She had made a show of Belitrix during their last duel also she had mocked Lord Voldemort. Bella had it in for her now. Bella was utterly in love with voldemort and was planning on marrying him someday. That was no secret.

Regulus Black was getting impatient "Come on hurry up. Teach this mudblood her place for once. Show her who the real superiors are." he sneered.

"Oh I don't know. I think we might make her suffer by dragging this out as long as possible" She raised her wand when Snape stepped forward.

"No" he shouted. . Bella stopped mid swish. She glared at him and then Lily.

"So! You have feelings for this piece of filth, or do you think I'm being to harsh"

"Neither" replied Snape abruptly, averting his gaze. He took a step back.

"Wait" shouted Bella," You'll deal with her Snape. And you can use that new spell of yours." She sneered at him. "Come on. Hurry up."

Snape stepped forward again, wand shaking in his hand. He looked into Lily's gorgeous green eyes. Lily knew Sev wouldn't hurt her; after all they had been best friends, although they hadn't spoken much since he called her mudblood.

Lily stood up to leave just as Snape shouted "Septumsempra"

Lily's jaw dropped. How could he. Lily suddenly felt as though a sword had pierced her side. She put her hand to her side. Looking down she saw her hand was covered in a deep scarlet liquid pouring rapidly from her wound.

Lily looked up her vision failing. She saw a flash of red light and heard screams of rage just as she crumpled to the floor.

**Now please review. Pretty please with sugar on top. It only takes a second. You know you want to. Ah, go on, go on, go on, go on.**


End file.
